


In the Dragon's Den

by Scarlett_sama



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Explicit Language, Multi, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_sama/pseuds/Scarlett_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rin's childhood friend Tsuki comes to True Cross everything turns to hell. Bon & Rin breakup, Tsuki falls for Amaimon, & Rin is in danger. Just what will become of the lovely couple, when Rin falls into the Dragon's Den? Request for Anna Mae 2243 on FF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the Dragon's Den

Chapter 1

"For the love of God, Bon, could you relax?" Rin practically yelled in frustration, as he stomped down the hall with the teen behind him. "The guy accidently tripped and fell on top of me! Could you be anymore paranoid?"

"How could I not? For all I knew he could've been hitting on you, or he did it on purpose!" Bon argued back as he ignored the stares he got from the few teens in the Cram School hallways.

Rin just let out an exasperated sigh, as he continued on ahead to his class and tried to ignore the teen trailing behind him and coming up with cover-ups. To say the least the two had been going out ever since the order had almost executed the demon, and Bon had almost witnessed the teen's death. At that point the older had realized his feelings for the younger, as he had been told, and had secretly confronted Rin with his feelings. The only problem had been that Rin had rejected him the first time, because of all the crap that had piled up on him, but the moment him and Yukio saved True Cross it was different. It had probably been a week after the incident that he got out of the hospital, because Yukio's bullet had actually shot an important organ and it became a bitch to regenerate, that he confronted the older teen again. Only this time did he accept Bon's earlier proposal and make the guy a lot happier than he thought he would, that was until recently.

Now a day's Bon was just getting plain possessive, and it was pissing him off. At first it had been small things, like the older teen glaring at the demon's other friends and giving them warningful looks. Then eventually got to the point where he'd drag the demon off to avoid him talking to people, till this week's new installment. This included the older yelling at anyone who got too close or made a bad move around the demon. Although if you asked the demon's opinion he'd say he was getting tired of it, and was about to wring his boyfriend's neck, but he had a lot more control over his temper than that and he needed to keep it that way.

"Rin, I'm sorry! Alright?" Bon's voice rose, as it penetrated the demon's thoughts. "I just don't want anyone to take you away from me, kitten."

And there he went again with the kitten crap. To say the least he wasn't at all happy with the pet name, either. How Bon had come up with it was beyond him, but it was rather agitating to hear it in every other sentence that spewed out of his mouth. The demon could handle it to an extent, but he was getting sick of the pet name and it made him want to cut off his own tail. After all, just because he had the stupid appendage didn't mean the guy could compare him to a cat. He wasn't a fur ball the last time he checked and he had no intention in becoming one. Not like it mattered much. No matter what he said the nickname never dropped, and it seemed like it never would. He was just going to have to suffer along with it, till he got a new one and hopefully it was better.

"Kitten, I'm sorry! At least talk to me!" Bon called out behind him, as the younger walked into his first class.

"I'm done talking to you, Bon!" Rin snapped, as he made his way to his desk. "Every time we try to fix it we just end up in a bigger fight! So drop it!"

"Rin, listen to me!" Bon yelled, just as the younger felt someone grab his tail and yank it.

The younger letting out a yelp in pain, as he whipped his head back and glared at his boyfriend. The older returning the glare, as he tightened his grip on the demonic appendage and watched the younger flinch. The demonic appendage wrapping around the brunette n' blonde's wrist in warning, as the demon growled and the room was deathly quiet.

"Bon if you know what's good for you, you'll let go." Rin threatened, as his eyes flashed a dangerous electric blue and the older didn't flinch.

"Just listen to me, Kit-"

"For the love of God, quit calling me that!" Rin yelled, as he got the older to flinch and let go of his tail. "Do I look like a God damned cat to you? Do I have little cat ears? Do I actually have a realistic cat tail? No, I don't think so! So drop the pet name! I'm not your pet!"

Silence drifted between them, as the angry electric blue eyes met shocked brown ones and the demon's tail settled in behind him. The two staring at each other for the longest time, as no one in the class dared to move and a soft knock came from the door. The two teens whipping their heads around to see a fifteen year old girl standing in the doorway and nervously looking around the room. Her long shoulder length hair a dark brunette color and her cyan eyes nervously darting across the room, while she was decked out in the girl's school uniform. If you didn't count the black pants she was wearing, instead of the normal skirt. None the less she looked like a deer in headlights, till she noticed the two teens with the glares on their faces and panicked.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I'm n-new here and I th-think th-this is my c-class." She forcefully stuttered, as she bowed.

The demon instantly freezing, as he recognized her voice and the cute little heart studs in her ears. The memory of a small girl with mud covered shorts and a dust covered grey t-shirt coming to his head, as he remembered that same cute little smile and those big eyes. Her face a little dust covered and her short brunette hair a mess, as she spoke his name and dragged him off to go back to class. Her hair moving back to reveal the cute little heart studs he had given her for her birthday, as she pulled him along before they got in trouble for the fourth time that week. Neither the demon nor the girl noticing he was spacing out at the sight of her, till Bon growled and snapped the demon to attention. The two of them coming to attention, as the girl swiftly stood up straight and the demon jumped. Their eyes meeting briefly, before her eyes grew wide and she gasped.

"Rin?" She spoke in utter surprise, her shyness having somehow flown out the window. "Is that really you? Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

"Tsuki Kazehime, right?" Rin carefully asked, trying not to set off his already pissed boyfriend.

"In the flesh!" She spoke in utter joy, as she rushed over to him and smiled. "I can't believe it's you! It's been ages, Rin-san!"

"Yeah. You've really changed, Tsuki-chan." Rin spoke in utter surprise, having momentarily forgotten his boyfriend's presence.

"Is Yukio still the same overprotective kid he used to be?" Tsuki asked, as she shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Hell yeah." Rin grinned, as Tsuki let out a laugh.

"Not such a big surprise." She joked. "I remember the time we snuck out to go play-"

"Rin, who is this?" Bon demanded, as the demon jumped at his boyfriend's harsh tone and growled.

"If you have to know so badly, she's my old childhood friend." Rin snapped, as the girl gave them both a worried look. "So you can cool it and back off, Bon."

"Kitten, I don't trust-"

"I don't care if you trust her or not!" Rin suddenly yelled, as Tsuki jumped in alarm beside him. "I've known her a lot longer than you and I don't need you butting in on my past affairs."

"I believe I have all the right-"

"That's just the thing! You don't have the right to push me around and stick your nose in everything! For crying out loud I'm dating you! What more do you want from me?"

"He's your boyfriend, Rin-san?" Tsuki spoke in surprise, as she pointed to the raging brunette n' blonde.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Rin muttered, as he got a death glare from Bon. "Over possessive bastard."

"Excuse me?" Bon practically yelled. "For your information, I'm trying to protect you!"

"From what? There's nothing to protect me from!"

"From people taking you away from me! That's what!"

"No! You misunderstand!" The girl quickly cut in, as she raised her hands in defense. "We're just friends! I wouldn't take him from you!"

"I seriously doubt that-"

"Bon, that's **enough**!" Rin screamed, as the older teen froze and looked at the demon. "You can yell at me all you want, but leave her out of this! For crying out loud she just got here and I haven't seen her since elementary school!"

"I don't-"

"Suguro, that's enough!" A stern voice cut in, as the lot of them turned and saw the younger Okumura twin walking in with Shima close behind him; as usual. "If you're going to yell at my brother, than do it outside of class and don't piss him off."

A soft and barely audible apology came from the older, before Tsuki's face lit up and Rin rolled his eyes.

"Yukio, long time no see!" Tsuki spoke in utter joy, as she gave the younger twin a polite hug. "I haven't seen you in forever, either!"

"Nice to see you, Tsuki-chan." Yukio spoke politely, as he returned the hug and gave her a smile. "I take it you transferred schools."

"Yeah. I didn't want to miss the start of the new semester and lose out on classes and fall behind."

"Well, that's responsible of you, Tsuki-chan. Unlike someone I know." Yukio spoke, as he released the girl from the hug and frowned at the demon. "Nii-san is failing, as usual."

"I can help you, Rin-san!" The girl spoke happily, as Bon glared at her.

""He's already got me." Bon growled in defense, as Rin glared at his boyfriend and Yukio caught the vibe between them.

"Class take you seats, please." Yukio ordered, before Bon could argue back. "It seems you've already been acquainted with Tsuki-chan, so if you could all sit. Tsuki-chan, you can sit behind Rin."

Without a word of protest, everyone hurried to their seats and sat down. Tsuki giving Rin a smile, before she sat behind him and her smile instantly dropped at the sight of the unknown teen beside her. The argument that started ages ago being long forgotten, as the younger Okumura twin started class and Rin sighed. Today was going to be hell.

* * *

"That's all for today, and don't forget the test this Friday." Yukio spoke as the bell rang, and the class groaned at their teacher's comment. "And Suguro, I'd like to talk to you."

In an instant the demon looked at his younger twin with a look of relief and dashed out of the room to avoid his boyfriend. The demon letting out the sigh of relief he was holding, when he was in the hall, and Tsuki popped up beside him.

"Are you having trouble with your boyfriend?" The girl suddenly asked, as Rin jumped at the sudden voice and tried to relax.

"Yeah." Rin mumbled, just as Shima came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"You could say that a hundred times and it wouldn't cover it." Shima joked, as Rin stiffened and shoved the teen's arm off him.

"Don't touch me. If Bon see's you-"

"Relax, Rin-chan. Bon already knows I have Sensei." The pink-haired teen spoke, as he noticed the worried look on the demon's face. "Everyone already knows I wouldn't give up my Sensei for the world."

"We all know that one." Rin frowned, as he looked at the older teen. "You confessed your 'undying' love to him in the middle of lunch two months ago, and you won't leave him alone."

"And I was being completely serious about it, too!" Shima practically yelled. "It's Sensei who doesn't believe me!"

"That sounds like Yukio-kun." Tsuki laughed, as Shima gave her a weird look and she quickly gave him a bow. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Tsuki Kazehime!"

"Renzou Shima." The pink-haired teen said with a smile. "You can call me Shima."

The girl gave him a nod, as Rin pulled out his key and used it on a random door. The three of them walking into the forest of cherry blossoms, as Tsuki stared at them in awe for a moment before she hurriedly followed other two.

"So, how did you and your boyfriend end up like this?" Tsuki asked, as she caught up with them and walked to the demon's right side. "I thought you of all people would find someone smart and cool."

"He is smart and cool." Rin frowned, as they headed for the courtyard for lunch.

"Then what happened?"

"He became an over overprotective bastard, is what happened." Rin growled, as Shima frowned at him.

"Rin-chan, be reasonable here. Bon's-"

"I don't care what's wrong with him; I want him to give me some fucking space!" Rin yelled, as he threw his hands up in the air and angrily stomped ahead. "The only way I can get away from him is to get him in trouble with Yukio and get a good ten minutes away from him!"

"He's just worried about you, Rin-chan."

"There's nothing to worry over! For fuck sake I'm a demon!"

"You're a demon?" Tsuki asked in shock. "Since when?"

"I'll explain when we find a place to sit." Rin sighed, as they walked into the courtyard. "This is a long story and I'm hungry as hell."

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_Tsuki belongs to Anna Mae 2243._


	2. Chapter 2

Anna Mae 2243 Request

Chapter 2

"So, that's what happened." Tsuki spoke, as Rin nodded beside her and dug into his lunch. "I can't believe Fujimoto-Senpai is gone."

"Yeah, but the older man was cool in the end." Rin assured her, as he tried to give her a smile. "He died protecting me, and it's thanks to him I'm still here."

The girl gave him a nod, as she dug into her packed lunch and Shima started ranting about some random topic she couldn't follow very well. Not like she'd comment on his conversation, anyway. She barely knew the pink-haired teen and felt more comfortable with Rin, than other people she knew; and the whole turning into a demon thing didn't seem to bother her. She knew he was still the same goofy Rin she knew and nothing had seemed to change that after all these years. He even seemed just as strong and somewhat relaxed as he used to be, if you picked apart his random angry outbursts. None the less, this was still Rin and he was still the same kid she thought of as a brother. Nothing between them could change that.

"Um, so how did you first get to know Suguro?" Tsuki hesitantly asked, as Shima's random rant ended and her childhood friend checked his phone for the time.

"Well, you could say the first day of Cram School. I knew he was there." Rin joked, as he messed up the hair on the back of his head and looked down at his lunch. "I really didn't get to know anything about him till the Leaper incident."

"The Leaper incident?"

"I remember that." Shima laughed lightly, as Rin turned and shot him a glare. "Bon challenged you to see who could touch the leaper first and it almost ate him. You jumped in at the last second and stopped it. I swear it looked like he was going to pass out the moment he saw the leaper had a grip on you."

"The leaper almost ate you?" Tsuki asked in shock, as she turned and looked at her childhood friend. "That's dangerous Rin-san!"

"Well, as least it didn't." Rin frowned, as he checked his phone again and his demonic tail slipped out from under his shirt. "Besides, I knew what I was doing."

Out of nowhere the demon's phone went off, making the teen next to her jump in surprise. Rin fumbling beside her to get it open, as he nearly broke it in two and looked at the text he had just gotten. Her childhood friend's shoulders caving in with the rest of his body, as his tail stopped swaying and he looked down at the text with a hint of worry in his gaze.

"I think I'd let that Leaper eat me, now." He mumbled, as he tossed his phone into the grass before them and stared down at it.

The message's letters were black against a light blue background, as Shima sighed across from her and the girl picked up the phone to read the text.

_**"To: Kitten** _

_**From: Bon** _

_**Where are you? I can't find you and we need to talk."** _

"I really don't want to talk to him." Rin said quietly, as he picked at his lunch and didn't bother eating anything else. "I'm afraid to."

"Well, it's not like he's going to hurt you Rin-chan." Shima spoke, as he looked at the nervous demon and gave him a small smile. "You're way stronger than he is."

"That's not the problem. I don't want to hurt him, but he gets really scary sometimes if he's mad enough."

"All he wants to do is talk, Rin-chan."

"I really don't want to."

"Kitten! There you are!"

Within seconds the demon tensed and the three of them looked toward where the voice had come from. A good twenty feet from them Bon was waving at them and heading toward them. The girl's childhood friend looking away to avoid his boyfriend's gaze, as Tsuki sighed and fought the urge to comfort her friend. If she touched Rin in front of the brunette n' blonde she'd surely get him in trouble, and that was the last thing the younger needed. The two of them needed to talk their problems out, instead of yelling at each other, and Rin needed to quit running away. It'd only get worse if he did, and the look on the demon's face said he was seconds away from bolting for his next class a little early. If anything the least she could do was comfort him.

"If it makes it any better, you could talk a ways away from us." Tsuki spoke, calmly, as she gave him a gentle smile. "Then if you get afraid you can call us for help, Rin-san."

"I'm not a wuss, thank you." Rin mumbled, as he forced himself to stand and grab his phone as he headed for his boyfriend.

"Were they like this before?" Tsuki spoke out loud, as she watched the demon stop in front of his boyfriend and Shima turned to talk to her.

"They had a few problems, but-Holy Shit!"

"What?" Tsuki asked, as she looked at the shocked and horrified Shima.

"A-Amai-Amaimon!" The pink-haired teen stuttered, as she pointed behind her.

"Amai, who?" The girl asked, as tilted her head to her side.

"Amaimon the Earth King! Behind you!" The older teen finally managed to yell out, as he stumbled to stand.

Tsuki raised an eyebrow in confusion, before she tilted her head back and came face to face with a demon. His eyes a sea blue and his hair a combination of a deep and light green color, as it came to a point at the top of his head and he looked down at her in wonder. The male wearing a dark green long sleeve shirt, with a cream t-shirt over it and a tie around his neck. A pair of black pants covering his lower half and boots, as his tail swayed behind him and ducked under his shirt as their eyes meet. A few silent moments passing between them, as they ignored Bon and Rin arguing, and the demon tilted his head to the side.

"You're not otouto." The demon mused, as he looked down at her in wonder.

"N-no. I'm T-Tsuki K-Kazehime." She stuttered out, as he raised an eyebrow in question. "Rin-san's friend."

"You're otouto's childhood friend Mephisto told me about." He spoke, his voice flat and non-emotional, as he sat beside her and Shima looked at them in shock. "Mephisto didn't say you were a girl."

"D-did you expect a b-boy?" She asked rather harshly, as Shima seemed to be debating whether he should save her or go get Rin.

"Yes, I did." Amaimon spoke, as he curiously watched her. "I didn't think otouto would make friends with a female, but you're very interesting. You're talking back, but you're stuttering. Why is that?"

"I-I don't k-know you."

"Then I'll introduce myself." In an instant the male was on his feet and giving her a very awkward bow of some sort. "I'm Amaimon, the Earth King."

"Nice to meet you, A-Amaimon." Tsuki half stuttered out, as the demon ignored Shima and sat in front of her. "You d-didn't have to do that. Y-your name was enough."

"Mephisto said it was polite to bow to a female. Do you not like it?"

"Well, no, but if it's polite I shouldn't argue with it."

"So you don't like it?"

"No, I don't."

"You didn't stutter that time." Amaimon spoke, a bit of accomplishment in his tone as he leaned toward her.

The girl blushing at how close they were, as she stared into the ocean blue eyes before her. The two of them silent as they stared at one another, before Tsuki was pulled to her feet and saw Shima beside her.

"Tsuki-chan, we should go."

"Then Amaimon should come with us." Tsuki spoke, not realizing what she had said till it came out of her mouth."You attend school here, don't you?"

"No. Mephisto just let me borrow these pants." The Earth King spoke, as he looked up at her. "He didn't want otouto to try and kill me right away."

"Why would Rin do that?"

"We're enemies. Otouto and I fight a lot." He said simply.

"That's kind of sad." She spoke, as the Earth King gave her a curious glance. "You seem really nice. It's a shame you guys fight."

In an instant the Earth King was on his feet and grasping her hands in his. Beside her Shima let out a yelp, as he fell back on his butt and looked up at the two of them in fear.

"Do you really mean that?" The Earth King asked in a playful voice, instead of his emotionless one.

"W-well, yes." Tsuki stuttered, as her cheeks turned red and she stared at him. "But you're a-"

"That settles it! You're going to be my friend!" The Earth King announced, making the Aria stare up at them in shock. "Mephisto said I should make friends, so you'll be my first. Is that alright?"

"Uh, w-well, yeah."

"Then let's get going." The Earth King spoke, as he grabbed Tsuki's bag and swept the girl off her feet and into his arms. "If otouto sees me he'll chase me away and we won't get to talk to eat other."

"Um, alright, but let me tell Rin-san first." Tsuki spoke, as she pulled out her phone and texted the young demon.

A ringtone going off a ways away from them, as they saw Rin stop arguing with Bon long enough to look at his phone. The demon's tail jerking around behind him, before he whipped around and his eyes landed on them. An angry scowl on his face, as he glared at Amaimon and Tsuki gave a wave. The girl throwing her 'I'm fine. So don't follow me.' look, before she gave him a smile and Amaimon took her off to the destination he set.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Earlier**

"If it makes it any better, you could talk a ways away from us. Then if you get afraid you can call us for help, Rin-san."

Rin just frowned at her comment and looked at the grass below him. The demon trying to ignore his boyfriend's voice and gaze, as he forced himself to get up and grab his phone.

"I'm not a wuss, thank you." The demon mumbled, as he hesitantly headed toward his boyfriend.

The teen silently trying to fight the urge to run to his next class and avoid his boyfriend, as he let out a sigh and shoved his phone into his pocket. The demon coming to a stop in front of the brunette n' blonde, as he was pulled into a hug and didn't bother to move. Moments later he was released and Bon started up his usual speech. How he was worried about the younger and was sorry for leaving him alone for so long. How he hadn't meant to yell at him, but didn't seem to regret it and how he loved him dearly. Although the demon honestly couldn't believe the older's words anymore. He had heard some many different versions of this speech, but they all lead to one thing. Bon loved him dearly and was only doing this to protect him, even though the demon didn't need that kind of protection.

"You know I love you, Kitten. I'm just trying to keep you safe." Bon finished, as he gave the demon a soft smile and held the demon's hands in his. "I hope you understand, Rin."

That was it. That's all he could tell the demon about this obsessive problem over the teen and it wasn't going to change. They were going to end up spending lunch together in peace and the moment he'd try to talk to someone they'd end up right where they started. Then they'd get into a fight and start the process all over again, and no matter how hard he would try it wouldn't change. It hadn't changed for a whole week and it wasn't going to unless he did something now, and he was going to.

"No, I don't understand." Rin spoke up, as Bon went to open his mouth once more. "We've been going out for two months now and I don't know why you're isolating me from everyone else around me."

"Kitten, you know I love you-"

"I know you do, but when are you going to realize that you're hurting me?"

"I'm not hurting you, Kitten. I'm protecting you."

"From what, Bon? What are you protecting me from?" Rin demanded, as he bit back his glare and tried to keep his voice from rising. "I'm a demon, the son of Satan. What is there to protect me from?"

"I'm protecting you from people hurting you. I'm keeping you safe."

"How can they hurt me, Bon? I'm a demon! They can't hurt me!" Rin almost yelled, as Bon gave him a warningful look.

"They can hurt you, Kitten, and I'm protecting you from that."

"From what? What aren't you telling me, Bon?" Rin demanded, as he found himself yelling at the older. "What are you hiding from me?"

"It's nothing. Just drop it, Rin!" Bon warned, before the demon's phone went off. "Rin-"

"Give me a second." The demon spoke, as he pulled out his phone and flipped it open.

The younger pulling up the text, as he froze and his tail lashed out in shock. The teen whipping his head around to see Tsuki in Amaimon's arms, his best friend's arm draped around the Earth King's shoulders and her phone in her hand. The older demon tilting his head, as he looked at him and Rin glared at the Earth King. That is till he saw the look on the girl's face. The classic 'I'm fine so don't follow me' look that Rin hated dearly painted across her features. An expression she always used to pull these kinds of things over him when they were younger and ended up in trouble, but when the smile adorned her face he had to let her go. He could tell Tsuki knew what she was doing and would call him if she really needed him, but he knew he couldn't change her mind. Nonetheless, he had the urge to go after her when Amaimon walked off with her and jumped onto the roof of the building. The two out of sight, but not out of mind.

"Kitten-" Bon started, before the demon turned and interrupted him.

"Bon, I've had enough of this." Rin cut in, as he shoved his phone back into his pocket and looked at his boyfriend. "I don't know how long all this obsessing is going to last, but I can't take this anymore. I know you love me, but I feel like I'm being pulled away from everything I have. I just need some time alone, and so do you."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Bon asked, as he stared at the demon with a bit of confusion and hurt in his angered gaze.

"If that's how you see it, then yes. I'm breaking up with you." The younger spoke, as he turned his back on the brunette n' blonde.

The demon not uttering a single word, as he walked back over to Shima and grabbed his backpack. The aria quickly apologizing for not helping Tsuki, before the teen waved off his apology and started heading for his next class. The teen only getting so far, before Bon called after him.

"Rin, don't do this! You know I love you!"

All the teen could do was let out a sigh and look back at him.

"I know, but I've ran out of patience. I can't wait for you to love me properly."

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_Tsuki belongs to Anna Mae 2243_


	3. Chapter 3

Anna Mae 2243 Request

Chapter 3

Rin let out a sigh, as he shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled. He was currently walking down the sidewalk in the middle of True Cross town and finally had time for himself. When he had been with Bon he was never alone and never got to do what he wanted. Now he had all the time he wanted and he was going to use it, before Yukio found out he wasn't on campus. Although, with Shima after his brother he was guaranteed a good hour or two; if he was lucky. Nonetheless, he was going to do what he wanted and no one was going to stop him. He was going to do all the things Bon never let him do and rub it in his face later. Yes, it was a little harsh, but he finally had some freedom. Something he had wanted the moment he stepped onto the True Cross campus, and something that was taken away from the moment he found out Yukio was watching over him.

He had always thought being a demon was enough of a problem, but the moment his brother stepped in; he lost most of his freedoms. Then his classmates followed, giving him some comfort; but also responsibilities. The Order soon followed and almost ruined his life, Shura drove him practically insane to no end, and then the battle with the Ghenna gate had been his limit. By then he had been mentally beaten beyond repair and went to Bon for help, which had turned out to be a mistake. Maybe he should've hung out with the guy, instead of dating him. Maybe they could've studied together once in awhile, or went to the movies with Shima and Miwa. Then maybe he wouldn't be in this mess, and then maybe he wouldn't have had to break up with Bon. Yet the more he thought about it the more his thoughts drifted to 'If only I did this' and 'If only I hadn't done this', and at this point there was nothing he could do about the if only's. That was all in the past and all he could do at this point was move forward and pick up the pieces. There was still so much he could do and so many things waiting for him. He still had to become an exorcist, so he'd be one more step closer to Paladin. Then he'd be able to rub it in Angel's pampered face and taunt him for calling the teen 'Satan's pawn'. After all, the bastard deserved it.

"Hey, Rin. Fancy meeting you here." A voice spoke, as the demon snapped out of his daze and saw his other friends from school.

"Hey, Ryuu. How's it been?" Rin asked, as he gave the guy a quick knuckle bump and grinned. "Find any cute chicks lately?"

"Chicks?" The teen repeated, as he raised an eyebrow in question and frowned. "What's with you? Won't that chicken-haired looking guy get pissed at you if he finds out?"

"Yeah, that guy is a little harsh." Hibiki spoke up beside Ryuu, as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I didn't mean to trip and fall on you earlier, either. Nao tripped me."

"Did not." The other mumbled, as he looked away.

All the demon did was chuckle, as he looked his friends over. In the middle Ryuu had his ashen hair spiked up and swept to the back of his head, with a pair of skinny jeans on his lower half. A black sweater, with the sleeves cut off, over a white tank top and tennis shoes. On Ryuu's right, Nao wore a pair of faded baggy jeans, tennis shoes, and a green long sleeve shirt. His brunette hair hanging in his face and the back of it spiked up. On the left side of Ryuu, Hibiki was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a loose pink t-shirt that almost fell off his shoulders and stopped at the beginning of his stomach. The rest of him was covered with fishnets that hugged his skin and seemed to make his pale skin pop out. His hair half falling in his face and a mess, as he played with the collar around his neck. It almost matched Nao's, but had a pad lock attached to it that lay against his collar bone comfortably. He had never seen them out of their school uniforms, but he didn't mind the new looks and it did make them look really cool in a way.

"Oh, don't worry about him." Rin spoke quickly, as he rubbed the back of his head. "We had a bit of a fight and we're giving each other space."

"What'd you fight about?" Hibiki asked, as he played with the stud in his left ear.

"We had a fight, because an old friend of mine transferred here and we were talking. I got really pissed at him and we had a fight in front of the class. We ended up talking later and I told him I had enough. I broke up with him."

In an instant the demon let out a squeak and covered his mouth, after the last part. From what he told these guys he was supposed to be straight and liked girls, but telling them he had dated Bon was a very bad slip. They didn't know he was gay.

"Uh, sorry. That came out wrong." Rin tried, as Ryuu chuckled at him. "What?"

"We already knew you were dating him." Ryuu chuckled, as Hibiki gave him a reassuring smile and Nao said nothing. "I was obvious with the way he was so protective of you. He couldn't have been any more obvious."

"Oh, you guys aren't disgusted by it?" The demon asked, as he got two shrugs and Ryuu chuckling at him again.

"Rin, we could care less about that." Ryuu spoke, as he casually walked to the demon and slung his arms around the demon's shoulders. "You're a cool guy and we'd rather hang out with you because of who you are. Not who you date."

"Thanks, Ryuu." Rin spoke happily, as he grinned and felt his tail twitch in excitement. "You guys want to go catch a movie?"

"Sure, Rin." Ryuu spoke, as he let go of the demon and gestured for Hibiki and Nao to follow. "Let's go _catch_ a movie."

* * *

Tsuki let out a content sigh, as she stared up at the darkening sky and started to slowly pick out a few stars that shone through the light that was still there. She was lying back in the grass, with her head on Amaimon's lap, and neither of them had bothered to move. The two of them had been like this for hours, just watching the sky and talking. They had covered almost every topic Tsuki could think of and hadn't left any room for unanswered questions. The only funny thing was the more they talked the more the girl seemed to like the demon more. They were alike in some ways, and not in others, but there was something that took the girl for surprise, something she couldn't quite understand or see, but subconsciously she knew it was there and she loved it. Yes, she loved it and the more they sat in the grass and gazed at the sky the stronger that feeling became. It was overpowering and she was slowly becoming to love the Earth King. It may have been strange given his appearance and attitude, but she wasn't that normal either. It all just seemed so right.

"Otouto's boyfriend is coming this way." Amaimon spoke, as Tsuki came out of her train of thought and looked up at him. "He seems upset."

"Bon's his ex-boyfriend, now." Tsuki corrected him, as she sat up and noticed Bon running toward them. "According to Shima they broke up."

The Earth King said nothing more, as Bon finally came to a stop a few feet from them and took a minute to catch his breath. The teen's hair a bit askew, as he stood up straight and ran a hand through his already messed up hair.

"Have any of you seen Rin?" He asked, as Tsuki started combing her fingers through her hair to get the knots out. "I went to go apologize and clear things up, but he's not there."

"Nope." Tsuki spoke, as she shook her head. "We've been here the entire time. We actually haven't moved from this spot once."

"Crap." Bon cursed. "I can't get through to his cell phone either. I've called him at least four times and left a few text messages."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you need to talk to him, anyway? I mean, he'll just get pissed at you again and think you're being protective of him again."

"Well, that's exactly what I'm trying to do." Bon frowned, as his phone went off and he flipped it open. "Great, Shima can't find him either."

""What exactly are you protecting him from?" Tsuki demanded, as she huffed."Rin is capable of protecting himself."

"I'm protecting him from his friends." The brunette n' blonde gave in, as he texted Shima back.

"His friends?"

"You noticed, too?" Amaimon asked, as Bon nodded and Tsuki looked at the two of them. "How long ago?"

"Roughly two weeks ago."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Tsuki demanded, as Bon's phone went off again. "You having a private conversation doesn't help me understand in the slightest."

"Amaimon, you tell her." Bon frowned, as he flipped open and cursed. "On second thought, we've got to go. Now!"

"Why, what's going on?"

"Rin is in big trouble." Bon growled, as he pulled Tsuki to her feet and shoved the phone in her hand. "I don't have time to explain, but we've got to go after him."

_**To: Bon** _

_**From: Shima** _

_**I just got a text from Sensei. Rin-chan broke through the barrier.** _

_**He left campus three hours ago.** _

* * *

"That was awesome!" Rin practically yelled, as he was heading down the sidewalk with his friends. "What'd you guys think?"

"I've seen better." Hibiki teased, as the demon frowned and Nao agreed.

"I don't know. I guess it was alright." Ryuu shrugged, as he looked down at the teen. "But if you liked it, then I see no reason to complain. You suggested it, after all. If you didn't like it, then we would've wasted out time."

Rin gave the guy a nod, as he grinned and folded his arms back behind his head as he walked. It was getting late and the sky was starting to turn dark, but the teen could care less. He had finally got to have some fun and with his other friends to boot. He had finally got to have a taste of freedom and he loved it. He was off the True Cross campus, out on the streets, and enjoying himself. If you asked him, he couldn't be any happier. In fact he was the happiest he could ever be and not even Yukio was here to ruin it. For once he was truly enjoying himself.

"We're going to go check out this store real quick." Hibiki spoke up, as he pointed ahead of them. "You guys gunna come with us or wait?"

"I'll stay back here with Rin." Ryuu spoke, as he stopped and leaned against the brick wall. "You guys go ahead."

Rin gave them a nod, as they started heading off. The teen letting out a sigh, as the two disappeared into the store and chewed on his bottom lip to occupy himself. The air around the two of them turning a little thick, as Ryuu stared up at the sky and the demon kept his gaze on the sidewalk.

"So, you really broke up with the guy?" Ryuu asked, as Rin nodded.

"He was just plain obsessed with me. It was creepy."

"I can see why." The older teen spoke up, as he walked up to the younger and tilted his head up. "You're so beautiful."

"R-Ryuu?" Rin stuttered out, as he stared up at the older and his face turned a soft pink.

"He was right to be obsessed with you, you know. Any being would find you breath taking."

Before the demon could comprehend it, the older teen gently cupped the demon's cheeks and kissed him. The younger letting out a gentle squeak, as his face turned a bright red and was pulled against the older teen's body. The demon trying to get a grip on his scattered thoughts, as Ryuu moved away from his lips and gave him a sort of smile and a smirk. Rin's face bright red and his breathing heavy, as Ryuu gently took his hand and lead the mildly confused demon into the alleyway, before the demon was pushed up against the wall and the older teen attacked his lips again. The demon letting out a small whimper as his lips bruised and a few footsteps were heard at the entrance of the alleyway. The older letting go of the demon's lips, as he turned at Hibiki and Nao standing a good few yards from them with frowns on their faces.

"Save some of him for us, Ryuu." Hibiki teased, as he gave them an evil grin. "It'd be a shame if you got to eat him up and we didn't get any."

"I was waiting for you two to hurry up and get your asses back here." Ryuu growled, as Rin stared at the two of them and frowned.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rin asked, as he looked between the two of them.

"Really? You haven't figured it out yet?" Hibiki scoffed, as he frowned at the demon and Rin shook his head. "You're an exorcist for crying out loud. How long does it take for you to figure it out?"

"E-exorcist? How did you know I'm an exorcist?" Rin demanded, as he glared at the teen. "I never told you that."

"Please, any demon can see an exorcist at first glance. And it's even easier to see a demon at first glance."

"W-wait. Demon?"

Ryuu let out a chuckle in front of him, as he grinned and the young teen felt a shiver run up his spine. Before his eyes the three of them morphed into demons and Ryuu gave him a wicked smirk. The younger demon biting his lip and gripping the brick wall behind him, as he cursed and wished he hadn't left his sword behind on campus. The three of them slowly stalking up toward him, as the teen stumbled back and Nao finally spoke.

"Looks like someone should've listened to his boyfriend."

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_Tsuki belongs to Anna Mae 2243._

_Ryuu, Hibiki, and Nao belong to me. Please ask for permission before using them!_


	4. Chapter 4

Anna Mae 2243 Request

Chapter 4

"Bon, slow down!" Tsuki yelled behind him, as the older teen ignored her and sharply turned the corner.

The teen practically leaving them behind, as Shima whined in protest a ways behind him and Amaimon jumped down beside him. The moment the teen had gotten Shima's text the brunette n' blonde had thrown caution to the wind and headed out to find him. Tsuki who had a fit about Rin's safety dragged Amaimon after her, as she followed Bon and they had ran into Shima at the gate. Now here he was sprinting down the sidewalk trying to find Rin, before it was too late.

The only thing that was running through his head was the sole fact that he should've told Rin. He should've told the teen that his friends were demons, but there was something that made him stop. Every time Rin was around them he was relaxed and calm, open and bold, compared to how he acted in class and around the rest of the exwires. It was these moments that made him stop and hold back his warning, when he saw the teen the happiest he ever was. Something he had rarely seen and couldn't bear to take away. Instead he had closely watched the teen and kept him as safe as he could, without giving away his friend's secrets; but now he was in danger. His Rin was in danger and now he was going to do everything in his power to protect and save him. Even if it got him killed.

"Otouto isn't far from us. Take the next right." Amaimon spoke beside him, as the Earth King looked back at Tsuki.

Only then did he notice a protective gaze in the demon's eyes, till he saw Tsuki was behind them and the gaze faded. That one gaze surprising the teen, as he frowned at the demon and nearly missed their turn. If it wasn't for the Earth King grabbing his arm and leading him in the right direction, as they turned down a street full of shops. The two of them only passing a few of them, before Amaimon stopped at the entrance to an alleyway and Bon stopped beside him. Tsuki and Shima finally catching up, as Shima was practically wheezing and Tsuki gasped.

About halfway down the alleyway stood Rin's three friends, transformed into demon's, and standing over the beaten teen. The oldest, Ryuu, picking Rin up by the collar of his shirt as the young demon whimpered. The soft feeble noise making Bon growl, as he felt the last of his control snap. Rin was in pain and those bastards had hurt him.

"Get away from him!" Bon yelled, as the two beside Ryuu turned and looked at him.

Their eyes practically glowing in the dark alleyway, while Hibiki smirked and Nao stayed silent. Ryuu turning to face him, as he tossed Rin behind him and the young teen hit the cement. His ex-boyfriend letting out a yelp in pain, before he groaned and stopped moving to prevent the pain from continuing. The three demons sizing them up, while Ryuu's eyes landed on him and he gave him a wicked grin.

"So you decide to come save him, did you?" Ryuu taunted, as he shoved his slightly bloodied hands in his pockets. "Found out he snuck out and came to protect him? Some protector you turned out to be. You let him fall into the hands of demons. What kind of exwire are you?"

"Shut up." Bon growled, as he glared at the cocky bastard. "If it wasn't for the fact Rin liked you guys I would've killed you ages ago."

"Aww! Aren't you sweet?" Hibiki teased, as he giggled. "Too bad Rin didn't see it that way. Poor kid is a mess now."

"You're going to regret this." Bon threatened, before Tsuki grabbed his arm. "What?"

"You have to calm down, before you get Rin-san hurt more." She spoke quietly. "The only thing we can do now is get Rin-san out of here."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Bon challenged, as Amaimon was studying the demons.

"We'll fight for him." Amaimon spoke, loud enough for everyone to hear. "It'd be pathetic to lose to such low level demons."

"We're not low level demons asshole!" Ryuu growled, as he glared at the Earth King.

"We'll see about that." Amaimon spoke, as Behemoth came bounding over to the Earth King with a sword in his jaws. "There you are. You're late."

The little hobgoblin growled out a reply, as Amaimon bent down and took the sword from the creature. Only to turn around and hand it to Tsuki, who gave him a look of surprise.

"You said you wanted to be a knight, and the only way to be one is to have a sword to practice with." The Earth King spoke, as Tsuki gently took it from him. "I had it specially made in Ghenna."

"Thank you, Maimon." Tsuki spoke, as she smiled down at the sword and Shima put his staff together. "Ready, Suguro?"

The brunette n' blonde gave her a nod, as Tsuki held her sword at the ready and Ryuu scoffed.

"You're a bunch of idiots, but if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get."

* * *

"Suguro, stay back and let us make a path." Tsuki ordered, as the three demons attacked.

The bigger silent demon attacking her head on, as she swung her sword up and deflected the demon's punch. A soft clang emanating through the air, as Shima stayed behind her and refused to fight. Leaving Amaimon to hold back the other two, as Bon ran past them and to Rin. The huge demon letting out a low growl, as he turned to go after Bon and Tsuki swung her sword around. The light weight of the blade, making her attack as quick as lightning, as she sliced the demon's chest open. The shallow cut bleeding onto his shirt and the cement, as he returned his attention to her and Shima freaked behind her. The girl finding enough time to elbow the teen in the gut behind her and deflect another attack as she stepped back to give them room.

"Shima, suck it up and help!" Tsuki yelled behind her, as the Aria gave her a freaked nod. "Good, you take this guy."

"What?" Shima screeched in fear. "You're crazy!"

Nonetheless Tsuki made a graceful sidestep, as she dodged the huge demon's attack and wounded him. The girl instantly falling in step with the Earth King, as she deflected an attack from Amaimon's right and the older demon gave her a playful smirk. His sudden change in emotion seeming to even catch their attackers off guard, as Amaimon grabbed her arm and swung her to his left. Their move so fast and accurate, that Tsuki was able to dodge their attacks and catch the smaller demon off guard. The blow from her sword harshly cutting open his side, as blood seeped out of the wound and the Earth King practically smashed the older's ribs inward. Their attacks leaving the two unable to fight, as they turned to the frightened Aria just in time to watch him give the huge demon a pretty harsh blow to the head with his staff. The huge demon hitting the cement, as Shima gave them a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, it's going to be fun getting the blood stains out of my clothes." Tsuki frowned, as she pulled at her blood covered school shirt. "This is one load of laundry I'm not looking forward to."

"I don't know, I think it suits you." Amaimon spoke, as he gave her a soft breathy chuckle. "Battling suits you well."

"I'll take that as a complement." Tsuki frowned, as Shima ran past them.

"It was."

"I figured."

"Guys, Rin-chan is hurt bad!" Shima yelled, as the two of them froze.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Ago**

To say the least he felt like shit. Complete and utter shit. Everything around him felt like a blur. His mind and gaze was fuzzy, as he ears seemed to drown all the noise out around him and left him dependent on his bad vision. It felt like someone had shoved him through a grinder and spit him back out. His whole body was sore and the more the dirty cement rubbed against his tortured skin the more it stung.

Ryuu and his friends hadn't held back on him, when they cornered him, and the demon felt helpless. He felt alone and utterly pathetic. Just how stupid was he for leaving the Kurikara behind? Something he knew Yukio would've yelled at him for, if he found out. Nonetheless, here he was lying on the dirty cement in the alleyway. His so called 'friends' griping amongst each other, as the demon tried to survey his wounds. Just without moving he could fell his right shoulder was dislocated and a few ribs were broken. Besides that he had long scratches across his face and neck. Dried blood now caking around the wounds, as he was able to feel out some bruising on his stomach and chest. Other than that he was untouched and sorely in pain. He almost felt like he got hit by a car, but he knew it could be a lot worse. From what he could make out they were planning on killing him and nothing was worse than that.

Nonetheless, his train of thought was broken as he heard yelling. The demon turning his blurry gaze to the entrance of the alleyway, as he saw four figures and nothing more. All he saw was blurred shapes and he could only guess that they were more demons coming to finish him, but when a fight broke out between them; moments after he was almost pummeled again, he started to panic. If Ryuu and his friends won then the teen was a good as dead, but if the blurs won then he'd be faced with several outcomes. Them saving his ass, leaving him to die, or killing him. None of which sounded pleasing, but at this point his body couldn't take anymore. He was literally a mess and he was practically covered in blood.

"Rin! Oh, god. What did they do to you?" A voice spoke, as the demon felt himself being lifted into someone's arms. "You're a mess, Rin. I knew I should've never left you alone. It's all my fault."

The demon immediately felt the tears well up in his eyes, as he heard his ex-boyfriend's voice. It was a miracle, it truly was. Bon had come to his rescue, after all the harsh things the young demon had said. He had been so cruel, but here he was. The brunette n' blonde had come to his aid and he knew he was safe. Forget the rest of the people who came with the older teen, Bon was enough to keep him safe.

Even so, the older teen held the demon tightly in his arms, as he buried his face into Rin's hair. His ex-boyfriend stifling back a sob, as he lovingly stroked Rin's cheek and seemed to look down at him in his blurry gaze. The demon forcing his eyes to function properly, as he gaze started to clear. Only to be faced with a genuinely worried look from the older teen holding him. Bon's mocha brown orbs looking down at him in sadness and regret, as he bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"Rin, I'm so sorry." Bon forced out, as he held the demon tightly to his chest. "I should've told you what was going on, but I was so afraid to. You looked so happy with them, that I couldn't bear to tell you. I shouldn't have hid it from you and protected it from you. I'm so sorry, Rin."

So that had been why. Every glare and warning full look was to protect him. All the yelling and dragging him off was for his benefit, and Rin had read it all wrong. He had thought it was obsession, but Bon was trying to protect him, trying to keep him safe, and what had Rin done? He had yelled and screamed at the older teen for absolutely no reason. Scolded, threatened, and argued with him; till his flames ran rampant and he hadn't known the real reason. He had been so cruel and terrible to the brunette n' blonde, that he knew nothing could cover for his mistakes. He really had screwed up this time, and there was no way to take it back.

"B-Bon…I-I'm..so…s-sorry." The younger teen forced out, as tears welled up in his eyes and he choked out a sob.

"No, don't apologize." Bon spoke softly, as he gently stroked the teen's hair. "It's my fault. I should've told you."

The demon just forced out a small shake of the head and sobbed, the tears rolling down his beaten face. Bon pulling him against him, as he cradled the demon in his arms and spoke softly in his ear. Soft gentle words reaching the younger, while he rubbed the teen's back.

"Rin, it's alright. Calm down." Bon spoke softly, as he tried to calm the demon. "You're safe."

"I-I'm s-such an i-idiot." Rin sobbed, digging his sore and partially swollen fingers into Bon's shirt.

"And why do you say that? You haven't done anything wrong."

"I d-did. I-I was so c-cruel towards you. Y-You were t-trying to p-protect me and I hurt you o-over and o-over again. Y-yet you said nothing and k-kept l-loving me. I-I'm such a t-terrible person. You d-don't deserve m-me. I'm w-worthless and c-cruel."

"Those are all lies." The older teen spoke softly, as he caressed the demon's cheek. "You're beautiful, Rin. Not to mention the most caring and sweetest demon I've ever laid my eyes on. You're nowhere close to worthless or cruel. You're beautiful and strong."

"B-Bon-"

"Rin, I love you. Don't you ever forget that."

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry-"

Before the demon could get another word out, his consciousness fell prey to the awaiting darkness.

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	5. Chapter 5

Anna Mae 2243 Request

Chapter 5

"We've missed you in classes, Suguro." Tsuki spoke, as Shima agreed with a nod of the head. "It's not the same without you there."

"Can you just give me the homework?" Bon mumbled, messing with the back of his head. "I have to go back to Rin."

Tsuki just frowned at him, as Shima sighed and gave in. The pink-haired teen rummaging through his bag, till he pulled out a vanilla folder and handed it to him. The brunette n' blonde gratefully taking it off the teen's hands, as he thanked them and Tsuki gave him a soft smile.

"So, how's Rin doing?" Tsuki asked, while Shima looked away.

"He's still unconscious but he's healing." Bon spoke, shuffling his feet and staring down at the grass. "Yukio checked over him this morning and said he'd wake up really soon."

"That's good then. Call us when he wakes up, will you?"

The brunette n' blonde gave her a nod, as her and Shima headed off to the library to hang out with Amaimon. The teen letting out a sigh, while he ran a hand through his messy hair and headed back inside the abandoned dorm building. His mind wandering off back toward Rin, as he climbed the stairs.

It had been a few days since they had succeeded in saving Rin and the teen was now unconscious and bedridden. The teen hadn't moved an inch in three days and that's what worried him. He was concerned about Rin 's wellbeing and had been since the teen had fallen unconscious in his arms back in the alleyway. The demon's face had been terribly bruised and littered with scratches, tears stained onto his cheeks. Back then the once open and bubbly teen was silent and limp against him. So silent and unmoving he almost thought he was dead, till Shima was beside him and checking the teen over. At that moment he hadn't realized or known that his best friend had any knowledge of medicine or taking care of someone. Although it wasn't till the pink-haired teen pulled out his phone and call Yukio did the facts click into place.

From how serious the teen was, to every medical term that came out of his mouth, it had become obvious. Shima had lied about their teacher's answer to the older teen's confession and the two of them had been together the whole time. They had been hiding their relationship from the moment Shima confessed to him, while Yukio taught him how to be a doctor; which had come in handy. Without the teen Rin surely would've ended up with worse injuries for not being treated as quickly, which he was glad for. If it wasn't for Shima, Rin would've ended up worse then he originally was and his health would've been on the line. If anything he was sincerely grateful for Shima's help and now owed his best friend, but a healthy and healing Rin was better than an unhealthy and dying one.

Nonetheless, the teen forced himself up the stairs and to Rin's temporary room. The older teen opening the door, before he walked in and gently closed it behind him. Only to turn around and stop in his tracks. In front of him Rin was awake and sitting up in bed.

To say the least, the demon wasn't surprised when he woke up in different room other than his own. The room looked the same, but there was only one bed in the big looking space and a chair beside the mattress. A night stand on either side and a medical kit laying on one of them, open and forgotten. Several papers and pencils laying on the other, as he noticed a book bag sitting next to the chair and sat up in alarm. The teen staring down at the book bag for a few moments, as he ignored the barely noticeable pain in his limbs and the door opened. The demon whipping his head around to see his ex-boyfriend closing the door behind him, with a vanilla folder in his hand. A somewhat depressed look on his face, till he looked up and saw Rin. The saddened and regretful look gone in seconds, as Rin gave him a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, how's school been going?" Rin asked, as he nervously messed up his hair.

"I don't know. I haven't left your side, unless I had too." Bon mumbled, making the demon freeze and stare at the teen.

"Y-You stayed here with me?"

"Yeah."

"The entire time?"

"Unless Yukio made me leave the room, yeah."

The demon held back the tears he knew were coming, as he looked down at the white sheets covering his lap and smiled. Bon letting a small chuckle, as he walked over to the bed and sat beside the demon. The younger teen hesitating to meet his boyfriend in the eyes, but did nonetheless. The look of sadness was replaced with a look of happiness and love, as he gently took the demon's hands in his and kissed the demon's cheek. The action making the demon blush a soft cotton candy pink, while Bon smiled and him and the demon's heartbeat sped up.

"I missed you." Bon spoke softly, squeezing the demon's hands. "You have no idea what it's like to sit beside you and not hear your voice, or see your smile. I even missed your cocky attitude to boot."

"That, I'm not surprised about." Rin chuckled, as he squeezed his ex-boyfriend's hands back. "You were always a sap, when it came to me."

"That is so not true." Bon frowned, making Rin laugh. "You were so dependent on me."

"Till I met Ryuu and the others."

The room went silent, as Bon looked away and mumbled under his breath. The demon realizing he hit a landmine, as he turned the older's face toward him and gave him a soft and gentle smile.

"It's fine, Bon. It's all my fault this happened, anyway." The demon spoke, Bon frowning at him."If I hadn't gotten angry and broken up with you, I wouldn't be hurt. It's my fault I'm hurt."

"Rin-"

The demon instantly put a finger to his lips to silence the teen, giving him a playful smirk.

"It's my fault, so I think I owe you an apology gift. Don't you think?"

"Apology gift?"

The demon gave him a nod, as he shoved his ex-boyfriend onto the bed and crawled on top of him. A dangerous and playful grin on the younger teen's face, while he straddled the older's hips and sat in his lap. His demonic tail swaying in rhythm behind him, as he leaned forward and looked into the brunette n' blonde's shocked eyes.

"If I remember correctly, there is one thing I never gave you." Rin spoke softly, tilting his head to the side and tracing his fingers down Bon's chest. "Do you know what it is?"

The older teen under him slowly shook his head, as the demon leaned closer so he was right up against the teen and close to his ear. A single word escaping his lips.

"Me."

In an instant the teen below him stiffened, while Rin sat up to place a soft kiss against the older's lips. The soft and gentle action making the older wrap his arms around the demon's waist, as Rin softly purred and trailed a line of kisses down the other's jaw. The short and sweet touch of his lips stopping at the junction between the older's jaw and neck, before the demon harshly sucked on the soft skin and Bon let out a soft groan under him. The younger's demonic tail swaying dangerously, while the teen practically tore open the white dress shirt the brunette n' blonde was wearing. A few buttons hitting the floor, before the hands on the demon's hips moved down to cup his ass and gently knead them. A low and soft moan coming from the demon's throat, as he ran his hands along the tanned skin under him and ground his hips against the older's.

A loud moan escaping Bon's lips, while the demon let out a purr of satisfaction and pulled away from the bruise now on the older. The blue and purple blotch clearly visible for all to see, before he licked his lips and unclasped the older's belt. Only to have the brunette n' blonde stop him, as he grabbed the demon's hands and Rin let out a soft growl in protest. The demon looking up to see a gentle and calm gaze on the older's face. His cheeks a soft pink and a small cloud of lust glazed over his eyes, before he held the demon's hands gently and leaned forward to passionately kiss the demon. A soft groan erupting from the demon's throat, while the older slipped his tongue into the younger's mouth. The daring slick muscle exploring the demon's mouth, before Bon gently sucked on the younger's bottom lip. A moan coming from the both of them, as the demon could fell the older's growing erection rubbing against his ass and ground his hips.

The demon yanking his hands out of the older's grip to unclasp the forgotten belt and drag it through the belt loops. The younger teen throwing the things somewhere toward the floor, before it made a harsh clang and the older roughly played with the demon's tongue. A loud groan coming from the younger, while he hastily unbuttoned the older's jeans and yanked the pants down. The two of them never separating their lips, as the older sat up and helped the demon pulled his pants off him. The brunette n' blonde in nothing but his boxers, before the demon easily pulled the shorts off his bottom half and they broke out in a tongue battle. Neither of them missing a beat, as the older quickly unbuttoned the crappy buttoned up shirt the demon was wearing and tossed it off somewhere beyond their line of sight.

At that moment Rin let out a primal growl and pushed the older back onto the mattress. The older letting out a grunt, before the demon forcefully pushed his lips harder into the older's and groaned. The demon playfully nipping the other's bottom lip, as he lost the harsh oral battle between them. The two of them separating to gasp for breath, while the older groaned and looked up at the demon. His mocha brown eyes a deeper and lustful brown, just as the demon let out a low growl and leaned in for another kiss. Only this time it was a soft and gentle kiss, unlike the harsh battle the two had just fought. Their bodies pressed against each other and their hair askew, while the demon forcefully pulled the older's boxers down and broke their gentle contact. The older looking up at him in slight confusion, before the demon smirked and seductively leaned close to the older.

"Are you enjoying this, Bon?" The demon asked, a soft and low growl mixed in his tone. "How bad do you want me? Huh?"

Before the older could say another word, he moved away from the older and sat in front of the teen. The demon leaning down between his legs, before he gently took the older's now hard erection into his hand and licked the tip. The brunette n' blonde letting out a groan, as he looked down at the demon and the younger offered him his thin and slender fingers. The older giving him a somewhat confused look, till the younger squeezed the hard member and a harsh moan erupted from the older's mouth.

"Do me a favor and suck on them." The demon spoke, holding the finger's up to the older's mouth and wrapped his lips around the head of the older's erection.

Bon letting out a loud moan, while he forced himself to suck on the slender digits against his lips and the demon sucked in as much of the older's cock into this mouth. The younger only getting so far, before his gag reflex kicked in and the demon had to pull back a bit to pleasure the teen. Half of the older's cock engulfed in the demon's mouth, as he harshly sucked on the throbbing member and Bon let out a pleasured moan. The brunette n' blonde thrusting his hips toward the demon's mouth, while the demon fought back the urge to gag at the rest of the older's cock being forcibly pushed into his mouth and down his throat. The demon fighting back his gag reflex long enough to pull the older's straining cock out of his mouth and take his fingers back. The older letting out a groan in protest, before he looked back up at the demon and gave him a pleading look.

"Easy, Bon." Rin softly spoke in a seductive way, settling back on the teen's thighs and giving him a gentle kiss. "You'll have me all to yourself in no time. Be patient."

The older gave a strained nod, before the demon smirked and leaned over the teen so his ass was up in the air and was right up against the older's chest. A short moment of silence shifting between them, till the demon kissed the older's neck and slipped his own finger into his ass. The demon letting out a moan, while he used a shaking arm to hold him above the older. The demon sliding the single digit in and out of his own entrance,before he started stretching himself. The younger biting back many soft groans and moans, as he forced a second digit in and let out a load moan. A small jolt of pain biting against his insides, while he forced his insides to make room for the new digit and tried searching for the one spot he need at the moment. His nails scraping against the sensitive walls, before he shuddered over the older and hit the bundle of nerves he was looking for. A loud moan rippling out of the demon's throat, as his arm gave out on him and Bon gently grabbed his hips to keep him upright.

The demon giving the older a small pleasurable smirk, before he forced his already tight entrance to take in a third digit and hissed when it stung. The brunette n' blonde moving a hand to help him, just when the demon let out a low growl and gave the teen a warning glance. The look telling him not to interfere, and keep back, while the demon pressed the pads of his fingers against the bundle of nerves he needed and indulged himself in the pleasure. The moans and groans from the demon filling up the room, as he thoroughly stretched himself and reluctantly pulled his fingers out. The demon letting out soft pants in the pleasure that had stopped flowing through his body and grinned down at the older.

"You ready?" The demon asked, breathlessly.

"You sure you want to do this?" Bon asked, looking over the panting and shaking demon. "You're still hurt."

"Nothing hurts more than the fact that you're turned on in front of me and I can't pleasure you." Rin spoke softly, leaning close to the teen and gently pulling on the older's ear. "I want you to love me so much, that I'll feel like I'm going to burst from the inside out. I love you, Bon."

"So do I." Bon spoke softly, gently running a hand through the damp hair on top of the demon's head. "I could never stop loving you."

"Neither can I. So stop stalling." The demon softly growled, while the older shivered at the harsh tone. "I need you to fill me up, so badly."

All the older could do was nod, before the demon sat up and give the teen below him a soft grin. The younger not wasting a second to position himself over the older's straining cock and carefully lower himself onto the hardened erection. A moan of pleasure and pain erupting from the demon's mouth, as he gripped at the sheets under them and squeezed his eyes shut. The demon forcing the pain to the back of his mind, till his tail wrapped itself around the younger's own throbbing member and squeezed. The pleasure from his tail dragging him away from the pain in his ass, while he forced the older's erection in to the hilt.

The pain softly dulling away, before he felt something rubbing his hip, and the demon opened his eyes to see the older's hand gently rubbing the younger's hip. The soft and gentle gesture calming the pain down, while the demon lifted his hips up enough so the head of the other's erection was still inside him and forced his hips back down. The both of them letting out a load moan, as the throbbing length rubbed against the demon's insides and the slick walls tightened around the older's throbbing cock. The two of them looking into each other's eyes, before the demon chuckled to himself and stated a painfully slow set of thrusts to start them off. The older gently holding the younger's hips in place, while he smiled up at the demon above him. The younger teen trying to return the smile between the pleasure and the task at hand, as he picked the pace up a few notches and hit his prostate.

The two of them letting out a moan, before the demon's body shook at the sudden burst of pleasure and forced himself to continue. The demon not missing a single beat, as the pace picked up to a harsher and brutal tempo. The older's hard erection slamming into his prostate, while the demon's body racked with pleasure. His whole body shaking, as he forcibly managed to keep up with his arms shaking and his legs barely keeping him up. That is, till the older grabbed his waist and pushed the younger back onto the bed. The demon letting out a harsh gasp, before he hit the mattress and their bodies where pressed together. Nothing more than pure lust in the older's eyes, while he took the demon's pace to an even harsher level and had the younger screaming out in pleasure. The demon in a pathetic panting and moaning mess against the disheveled sheets, and the sweat covering his body as the older rammed his straining member into the younger. The two of them so close to their climaxes, before the demon spread his legs wider to give the older more leeway to push deeper into him.

"R-Rin, I-I'm…so…..close." Bon chocked out, forcing their lips together.

"M-Me…too." Rin managed to get out, between their feverish kisses.

The two of them only lasting a few more moments, before the older hit the demon's prostate dead center and the demon screamed out the older's name in pleasure. A thick stream of release hitting the demon's chest, as the teen's inner walls clamped around the older. The teen above him letting out a loud moan, just as he came inside the younger and managed to stop himself from collapsing onto the demon with his shaking arms. The younger gasping for breath, while he looked up at the older and pulled the brunette n' blonde to his chest. The teen above him letting out a surprised gasp, before he looked down at the panting demon and smiled.

"I-I'm guessing w-we're together again?" Bon asked, raising a shaking hand to brush the hair out of the demon's face.

"Wh-what do you th-think?"

* * *

 _Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_Tsuki belongs to Anna Mae 2243_

_Ryuu, Hibiki, and Nao belong to me. Please ask for permission before using them._


End file.
